A Hawaiin Visit
by Flamable
Summary: Scott who is accompied by Pep visit Alex in Hawii for a week. There they strive to get along with each other and Pep meets the unexpected...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm back and I definitely don't own X-men Evolution characters (i wish I did) I own my made-up nine-year old OC mutant Pepper aka Flamable. I've been writing a lot of fics about her together with the X-men and Brotherhood or other mutants. Mostly about her life and her relationships with them. This fic will take place in Hawaii, her hometown together with the fearless not to mention bossy leader of the X-men. Man i shouldn't spoil this for you. Before I start i suggest you read my past fics to understand my character, read my webpage. All her information is posted there but I'll be typing the important stuff about her for now. (Sorry i hadn't written in a long time! School kept me busy)  
  
Pepper Rose aka Flamable is the annoying, cute, nine-year with a firey attitude that blends with her radioactive powers, meaning she can easily explode or burn anything in her surrounding through her mind or feelings. She usually gets in trouble for blowing up things and has a hard time controlling it not to mention she has a phobia for anything cold. Cold water, ice cream...ect. She has bloody red hair and bright red piercing eyes. She's the typed who hates being treated like a kid and tags along with the teenagers around the institute. Her very stubborn and rebellious attitude won't stop her. Sometimes you cant tell if she's evil or not but more or less she's on the good side...duh! Enjoy!  
  
Danger Room- 9:37...  
  
"Ya sure ya can handle this Shades?" Logan was ready to give the job for Scott to take over his session with Pep.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Cyclops rolled his brown eyes that were hidden by his ruby-quarts visor.  
  
"I'm tellin ya she could be a hell of a..."  
  
"Yeah I know..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
"Good luck kid..." the relieved Canadian patted him and left.  
  
"Be scared, be very scared!" The tall fearless leader was already shaking with fear. He had never trained with the lil explosive before. He heard once she started a session it would take endless hours for her until she got tired. That's why the Professor had only given her one session a week, thank goodness.  
  
Pep entered the wide spacious room wearing the uniform the recruits wore. She loved the Danger Room more than anyone else and wasn't afraid to admit it. She was waiting for Logan but instead saw someone had took his place for this week that made her groan. "Oh this is gonna be fun alright."  
  
Scott's eyes turned to the energetic nine-year old and took deep breaths. "I can do this, I think I can I think I..."  
  
"Hello are we gonna start or what!" the impatient girl folded her arms.  
  
"I think...I cant." He sighed and slapped his visor.  
  
"Cant what?"  
  
"Nothing it's nothing."  
  
"So um...are we do this or what." Pep's head was faced down and stared at her tapping foot. She hated looking up at the tall teen.  
  
"Oh yeah Level 4 sims activate!" Scott's echo changed the room into an island.  
  
"Cool!" Pep scored.  
  
3 and a half hour(s) later...  
  
"That was awesome!" The red head kid exited the room and was skipping with joy.  
  
"What's the opposite of awesome again?" Scott came out covered in black sooth and smelling like smoke.  
  
"We were this close in making it to the finish line!" the kid said showing her petite fingers and measuring them for no reason.  
  
Scott was really getting pissed and couldn't help but explode all his anger out. "Oh we were this close to the finish line." He imitated her.  
  
"Hey it's not like the end of the world." Pep rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know why we didn't make it! You wanna know why!" He felt like blasting her to pieces.  
  
"Uh...yeah?"  
  
"I told you to make your way to the finish line but did you listen..."  
  
"No..." she answered a little annoyed or getting there.  
  
"NO!!! Why didn't you do as I said!"  
  
Pep's eyes were burning with fury flames. "Hey if it wasn't for me you're butt could've been toasted by those laser..."  
  
"I could've taken care of that you...you...you...piece of..."  
  
"Say it, I don't freakin care!" Pep was ready for grown-up foul language.  
  
"Before Scott could continue his sentence, half his soul reminded him to stop what he was doing. "Oh sh...shoot!" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Did you mean sh..." but was stopped when a mouth gently touched her lips.  
  
"Pep can you like forget this ever happened." He knelt down and looked straight into her bright piercing eyes.  
  
"You mean what I was about to say?"  
  
"No, no, no, for what I've just done."  
  
"Huh..." she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I too hard on you?"  
  
"Duh you always are." Pep turned her face away.  
  
"It's just that you never follow instructions and you ended up pi..." he stopped.  
  
"Pissing you off..." Pep finished his sentence.  
  
"Yeah whatever and you better watch your language kid!" he said in a stern voice.  
  
"It's Pep!"  
  
"The point is you better stop using those words or else..."  
  
"Well you say it!" she rolled her bright red eyes.  
  
Scott slapped his face. It was true he never set a good example for the students especially in front of Pep. "Hey I say it a mature, grown-up and adult way!"  
  
"Still means the same thing!"  
  
"You better shut your mouth or I'll..."  
  
"Go ahead, give me your best shot slim!" He eyes started glowing.  
  
"It's Scott!"  
  
"Well mine is Pep!" she folded her arms.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No you shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!" they screamed in unison.  
  
"Fine!" The two mutants walked out of the place and said nothing and went on with their businesses.  
  
Scott's room...  
  
Scott had ignored every single person he passed and gave them dirty looks. Jean tried reading his mind but decided not to bother him since she knew he took over Pep's session. He changed back to his casual clothes and threw his burnt DR suit on the floor. He turned on his computer and set it online. He took his roller chair and rested his whole body on it and gave a big sigh. He didn't noticed his web cam was on and that made a window appear on the screen and a blonde dude, wearing a Hawaiin polo and appeared on it.  
  
"Morning bro!" he greeted.  
  
"Waaaaaah!" Scott dropped to the floor and Alex couldn't help but laugh his head off.  
  
"LOL bro!" Scott could hear him laughing and banging his fists.  
  
"What the heck is lol?" The eldest brother got up from the floor and talked to his younger one through the web cam.  
  
"Dude laugh out loud remember!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Scott rubbed his aching back.  
  
"What's up with the big bro today?"  
  
"I just experienced the worst 3 and a half hours of my life! He shivered.  
  
"Aw c'mon it's not like you blew up a DR session or somethin..."  
  
"FYI it was that lil devil from hell!"  
  
"For your information...right..." Alex tried to recall his shortcuts.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ey are you talkin bout that sweet lil dude..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I told you she's a freakin lil devil from..."  
  
"Relax bro...relax!" Alex tried calming him down and he did...sorta..."  
  
Scott clenched a fist then took a deep breath. "I can't take it anymore Lex she's just too much. I have no idea how the others can handle her."  
  
"Patience my friend...patience..." He sounded like a hippie.  
  
"You're right...patience, I mean she's just a kid and I'm pushing her too hard."  
  
"Give her a chance man."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Btw, your gonna come visit me right!"  
  
"I sure am bro!" he lighted up and forgot about Pep.  
  
"Awesome dude for one whole week!" he hit his hand on the screen.  
  
"Scott did the same in return as a high five. "One whole week, no school, no training and definitely no Pep!" he rejoiced and started dancing like a geek.  
  
"Dude you seriously need dancing lessons." Alex covered his eyes from the horrible sight.  
  
"A whole week bro, a whole damn week!"  
  
"You just said that." Alex was starting to get annoyed. Usually Scott was the one but not this time.  
  
'Scott please report down to my office.' The Proffesor communicated with him through telepathy.  
  
"Gtg bro the Prof is calling me." He stopped dancing and was back to his serious self.  
  
"Awesome see ya there!" he waved and logged off.  
  
"Bye." He disconnected to and turned off his PC. "A whole week."  
  
Dude I wished I had a web cam! It's not fair! It seemed kinda short and I had a hard time dealing with Alex and his vocabulary. I vbet I said bro to much lol! Btw i love shortcuts its easier and fuuun! Wonder why the Prof called Scott? Find out and read the next chappie. Don't forget your reviews! GTG! 


	2. 

Thanks for the reviews guys. Even though I still have freakin school (lucky you guys its still summer in your world) I'll still concentrate on this and the upcoming fics since I could see you guys are looking forward to them. I'll be having a difficult time with this first of all I don't really know much about Hawaii but its Pep's hometown so what can I do, second I'll have to work on Alex's vocabulary, and last I'm not sure on how this fic will go or end. So by the end of each chap I might need your help and suggestions...thanks guys...you rock!!!

I'm so sorry. I didn't know better the spelling of Hawaii. (Someone help me) What is it anyway. Hehe my bad...

Professor's office...

Scott walked to Xavier's office and was about to knock when he heard a voice in his head. "Come in." Scott sighed and walked inside the room. The floor was covered with expensive carpets,

Articrafts were set for decoration and nice sets of antique furniture filled the room. Xavier was seated in his wheelchair, with his hands clasped together as usual.

"Uh...so you called." Scott stood right next to him.

"Why yes, you and Pepper."

"Wait is this about the session cause..."

Just before Scott give his excuses the door slam open or blew open.

"Hey Prof I think you should set intercoms instead of freaking people out like that." Pep entered.

Xavier smacked his temples. "I'm afraid you're right but you know telepathy can save enough money for something a lot more important."

"But you're rich, you can like..." her mouth was suddenly covered by Scott.

"Eheh, so Professor what did you call us for anyway?" he quickly changed the subject.

"I heard that you're session didn't go as I expected." He gave a frown.

"She/he started it!" Pep and Scott pointed at each other.

"Netherless, the important thing is nobody got hurt."

"No one was suppose to get hurt, but Pepper here seems to have misunderstood what I said about heading for the ending point and I wonder why we didn't pass that easy session!" Scott complained.

"Hey who saved you from getting toasted by those lasers!" Pep reminded.

"I could've taken care of that myself!" Scott yelled back at her.

"Riiight...with you're visor 10 feet away from you!" The girl rolled her bright red eyes.

"Enough, both of you!" Xavier ended the arguement.

The youngest and oldest mutant's turned their opposite directions and folded their arms at the same time.

"Pepper you should've obeyed Scott and followed what he said." He turned to the cross-girl.

"I just saved his life ya know."

Xavier sighed. "Yes, and you Scott should have at least thanked her for actually saving you're life...er right."

"Whatever...it's just that she never follows orders."

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm weak and useless. How come he gets all the credit." Pep whined.

"That's the problem with both of you two, you lack teamwork and cooperation."

"Whatever that means..." Pep rested her back on the wall.

"Shut your mouth squirt!" Scott ordered.

For months I've been trying to get you two to have some quality time, like you did with Logan." Xavier turned to Pep.

Pep forced a smile. She used to fear the hairy, scary Canadian but he wasn't so bad once she got to know him. She remembered that day with Logan. Having her first DR session, telling a few secrets and kicking Sabertooth's butt. Logan turned out to be a father she never had. But she never thought she had the chance to bond with Scott. She disliked bossy people like him and thought if he never cared about her, why care about him.

Scott on the other hand wasn't fond of kids like her. If the students were as bad, Pep was just his worst nightmare. Many times he tried to be as patient around her, but it always failed. There was no chance for them to even have a short conversation or look at them straight in the eye.

"Professor you're not saying that..." Scott gasped.

"Since you will be visiting Alex in Hawaii for a week, why not let Pep go with you. That way you can spend you're quality time there."

"You can't be serious!" Pep was excited and worried at the same time. Hawaii was where she was born, she remembered her mother telling her along time ago when she was still alive, when she was still a normal little girl. Maybe, she thought her other relatives were there and that meant she still had a family. But second thoughts appeared on the other side of her brain. Scott and her for a week, that's like torture for her!

"You can't do this Professor, I already made plans for me and Alex!"

"Then why don't you introduce her to Pepper. She's never seen him before."

"Awesome I get to meet the surfer dude." Pep beamed.

"I already paid for your trip, 2 tickets for first class and an all expensed paid hotel."

"First class, hotel, you rocked Professor!" Pep cheered.

"We could've asked Logan to drop us there with the Blackbird." Scott suggested.

"I'm afraid it has a few technical engine problems and besides, some of the students need to wax it, for skipping school and missing a few sessions.

"The recruits again?" the behaved leader asked.

"Bobby, Tabby and Ray...poor guys." Pep sighed.

"I want you're things to be packed for tomorrow. You're flight will be at 4:30 sharp so I'll asked Logan to drop you off at the airport before your plane takes off. Good night."

"The earlier the better, thanks Prof you rock!" Pep walked out of the office and ran straight to her room.

"Scott I hope you won't be to hard on her."

"But..."

"Yes, yes, yes, even you want to kill her so bad, just try to relax and understand."

"My vacation is officially ruined." Scott sighed and left.

So what you think. Another quality time fic...lol. I just want to write Pep and her relationships with the other mutants. Someone please tell me the correct spelling of Hawaii. Wait is that it? I'm sorry. I suc at spelling I mean suck...lol! Guys I need more ideas if you want me to continue this fic. Sorry the chap was too short. School's been bugging me for weeks. Is it still summer there. Next chap will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


End file.
